Lian's Tale
by Kairi's-twin
Summary: Lian Chang was eight years old when her parents were killed by a ruthless pirate set on having her join his crew. However she was saved by Captain Sao Feng the imfamous Pirate Lord of Singapore. This is her story! First Pirate's fic ever so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys like I said before this is my first ever Pirates fic! WOOOT!! anyway I am re-posting this chapter because ForgottenStars made a valid point... Not only was the chunk of explanation awkward it totally didn't suit my characters. Thanks to her for that I hope it is better now. I am really Psyched about this story because it is my second non-vampire story which is good I like to explore different writing. So I hope you guys enjoy this revised first chapter. This story struck me after watching At Worlds End for like the fourth time. I realized we see like next to nothing of Sao Feng in the story so then this little plot bunny jumped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone so here it is. Hope you like it. **

**Kairi's twin**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****  
**

**Lian's Tale**

The young girl no older than eight ran panting over one of the many wooden bridges of Singapore. She risked a quick glance over her shoulder to check on her pursuers. She had to find somewhere to hide before they caught up to her at the rate she was going her legs were already exhausted. The child knew she could not keep this up for much longer. She reached another bridge just as a ship passed beneath it. Desperate to escape she steeled herself and vaulted over the bridge railing onto the deck of the vessel below. She landed in a crouch with little more than a soft thud on the deck and ran to find some cover. Crouching behind some barrels she could hear the ship's crew stir as they began to search for the source of the disturbance.

"Whatever it was that made that noise I want it found." Ordered a harsh voiced man in Chinese. The child tried desperately to control her exhausted breathing so as not to be found. Then quite suddenly one of the crew, a short, skinny Indian looking man with a small black goatee, leaned over the barrels that were hiding her and firmly and none too gently grasped her arm pulling her out from behind them.

"Looks like we have ourselves a stowaway," he observed in a raspy voice, "go alert the captain that we have a guest." His statement sent a younger man scurrying into the cabin. Meanwhile the girl struggled violently to get away from her captor, "you will show the proper respect to the captain girl or else you will regret it I promise you that."

It was now or never the girl decided and struck her captor hard in the stomach with one of her bony, little elbows. The man heaved in shock and pain. He instantly released her. The child made a run for it only to find her way blocked by another member of the crew. She delivered a quick sidekick to his knee and ran in the other direction only to bump into a fairly tall, well-dressed man. The girl's eyes slowly traveled up the man's body to his face. He wore good breeches and an over robe. The breeches were black as was the over robe but it had faint Chinese symbols printed on it in some kind of gold cloth that caused some of them to shimmer in the moonlight. Around his waist was a carved metal belt that was a dull golden brown that she could not name with four small jade stones set in it. His face was fairly young probably not much older that thirty, though he was already bald as and egg, his beard was long and braided in contrast. He also had a long Fu Man Chu mustache, his upper lip was smooth. Something about him seemed to command respect. She gazed in awe into his dark brown almost black eyes. Then one of the crew grabbed hold of her long braided black hair and pulling her head back placed a dagger at her throat.

"Captain," the rough voiced man who had been giving the orders addressed the well-dressed man, "shall I show this little brat what we do with stowaways?" The captain looked the child over noticing how surprisingly calm she was in this situation as he met her gaze. Her eyes were an uncommon color of sky blue, well uncommon for their people at any rate; her clothes placed her among the merchant class. He considered her for another moment pondering what he had seen her do to his men. The girl might be young but she could fight well.

"She is just a child Bok Choy, besides she could be a valuable asset to us if she can fight so well at such an early age."

As this was said the rough voiced man, Bok Choy, had released his hold on her to argue with the captain. The girl cautiously began to back away but no one was watching her anymore. Their attention was focused on the argument between the captain and his first mate. In one moment the first mate's hand went to his belt and he looked up startled. He looked around until his eyes fell on the girl.

"That little rat, she stole my purse!" he growled as he moved towards the child. She started to run only to be caught, picked up by the captain, and held in one arm.

"She_truly is_ a talented child." He said with a small smile, "she shall stay with me and I will raise her to be one of us." This stopped the first mate in his tracks. The young girl looked just as surprised as anyone else, "now child you must return Bok Choy's purse." He finished as he set her back down. The girl hesitated a little then with a little sigh she dug down into one of the two deep pockets sewn into her plum colored skirt. She rummaged for a bit then pulled out a plain black leather purse with a dragon charm on each of the drawstrings. The first mate snatched it from her and stalked off obviously in a foul mood. As he went the girl stuck her tongue out at his receding back. The captain chuckled a little at this and took her small hand to lead her into his cabin.

A few moments later the child sat on the captain's bed swinging her legs and taking in her surroundings. The furnishings were not especially grand but they were obviously well made. There were several weapons held in racks about the room. Then she returned to watching the captain as he rolled up some charts.

"Are you really the pirate captain Sao Feng?" she asked an eager look on her face. It was the first time she had spoken since that night had begun. Her voice was soft and innocent sounding thought it had a strange seriousness to it.

The captain glanced at her and answered, "Yes. How does one so young know of one such as myself?"

"Mama always told me stories about pirates, because I liked them so much. They are always so very exciting." The child replied enthusiastically.

She really was an interesting child Sao thought, "What is your name child?"

"I am Lian Chang. My father was a merchant though he was friendly with_some _pirates."

"Well Lian, where are your parents now?" though if the girl was a runaway he would not return her against her will he himself had been a runaway once.

Lian's face fell at this question and her happy manner of a moment before was over come by a great sadness, "Mama and Papa are dead… Lee and Amaya too…" she seemed hesitant to continue.

"What are you running from?" this was just and educated guess on Sao's part but from the way she looked at him he knew he was right. She _was_ running from something or someone and he could see that she was afraid.

Then voices could be heard on deck just outside the cabin, "we need to speak to Captain Feng. It is a matter of some importance." The color drained from the girl's face when she heard that voice. However the captain had no time to ask her about this as two pirates walked in. He recognized them as belonging to Darmani's crew. Darmani was a ruthless, cruel man who would stop at nothing for his own gain, Sao did not particularly like the man but they had a mutual understanding of sorts.

"There's the little runt," said the one Sao recognized as Shen, "you took something of ours girlie and we want it back."

Lian was now terrified and trembling from head to foot but her voice was steady, "no I did not. I never stole nothing I swear!"

"You're a lying little vagrant we know you have that pendant now hand it over!"

"I ain't lying, I never stole nothing from you!" the girl was now on the verge of tears, this man frightened her terribly, how on earth had he found her?

Sao intervened, "gentlemen there is an easy way of settling this matter. Why not simply inspect Lian's pockets?" all parties agreed to this arrangement including Lian after all she had nothing to hide.

Each pirate examined one of the girl's two skirt pockets. A moment later Shen grinned hugely, "'you never stole nothing' eh? Well then what is this?" He sneered as he pulled out a large jeweled pendant covered in pearls and citrines with a large emerald in the center, like a large eye.

The child's eyes widened in horror, "I ain't never seen that before in my life! I never took it sir I never took it." She cried her eyes plead with Sao Feng to believe her to save her if he could. Tears were beginning to leak from her eyes. Something about this seemed fishy to the captain, something was not quite right.

"Come now Shen," came another voice the child recognized, a deep, booming voice, "there is no need to terrify the poor child. I am sure we can come to some sort of _agreement_." Darmani himself had entered the cabin.

Sao watched in amazement the immediate transformation in the girl. As her eyes hardened with rage, "_You_! You killed Mama and Papa and Lee and Amaya!" she pulled out a dagger that none of them had realized she had, "I'll kill you, I'll kill you!" she screamed as she ran at Darmani. Lucky for the largely built pirate captain Sao managed to grab the back of Lian's shirt in time to stop her. He smiled a cold smile at Darmani.

"So you are the reason that the child has no family."

"Come now Sao, as unfortunate as the girl's circumstance is you can not honestly believe this absurd accusation." Smooth as a cove on a windless morning that was Darmani. However his suave reply did not fool the famous captain he might be young for his position but he was not stupid.

"Let me guess you heard that the child could fight and decided to _recruit_ her for yourself. Even though no caring well off parent would give you their child. And when they refused you decided to take things in to your own hands did you not?"

"I do not have to stand here and be insulted!" he roared.

"Ah but you see it is not an insult if it is true. And I admit the plan was very clever in a disgustingly twisted sort of way. I would not have believed this even of you, but the proof is here before my very eyes."

"Oh yes and what proof might that be?" he sneered, "You can not prove any of this Feng."

"Can I not? This is your pendant I have seen it many times always around your neck. To propose that this child stole it would mean that she was able to get close enough to take it and even then you would have noticed the pendants disappearance straight away."

"And? What of it? I had other things on my mind. Who's to say she could not have taken it? She was able to conceal that dagger well enough to fool us all."

"That proves nothing about her skills as a thief all it proves is that she was taught how to equip and handle the weapon in question. You planted that pendant on the child Darmani. Or one of your men did it, so that you could bind her to your crew as payment for her _deed_ and you would look quite charitable in the process." Darmani was silent he did not have an answer for this deduction, "now I suggest you get the hell off my ship you bilge rat before I change my mind and hand the child her revenge."

Darmani decided that he would heed the captain's advice, for now, and gave him a nod before turning to leave with his two crew members. Once he had left Sao released his hold on the girl's clothes.

She immediately spun around to face him, "why did you stop me? He killed Mama and Papa!"

"Because my child, it is easy to dodge a spear that comes in front of you but hard to keep harms away from an arrow shot from behind. Your time for revenge will come but it is not now." He paused momentarily while the girl considered this, "now are you hungry?" Lian nodded eagerly. Food was sent and brought for Lian. While she ate Sao spoke with her about her life. It turned out that she had learned some of her fighting skills from street fighters who sometimes performed in various places around the city, though she had modified their fighting style so that it was not quite so flashy and more practical for every day use. Her father was responsible for her skills with the sword and dagger, as he'd had no son to help with his trade; it was only five years later that Lee was born. She could also read and write adequately, quite the talent for someone her age. As it was getting late the captain settled the girl into the cabin boy's cot, he had been killed in battle a week before, and bid his new apprentice good night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:So that's it for the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. The story is supposed to tell us more about the imfamous Sao Feng and show us a side of him that not many people get the chance to see. I really like Lian I think she is a great character. Let me know what you guys think REVIEW!!!!!**

**peace out**

**kairi's twin **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YIKES!! sorry this took so long! you guys are all very patient and for that I adore you. This chapter took a lot longer than I had hoped mostly because of my lack of a properly working computer. But it is finished now and I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!**

**Kairi's-twin**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Darmani and Liam

Lian had been with Sao Feng for a week now. His men were now becoming accustomed to having the child around. Most of them did not mind her much as she was always eager to help and learned quickly. Though she did not get along with Bok Choy. Her frequent duty, being young and quick was to man the Crows nest as a look out. Some times when they made port she would bring in extra loot by pick pocketing. The captain was becoming quite fond of her by this point and she looked up to him as a father figure and protector. Lian admired him greatly and all though she had only been with him a short time she could tell he was a great captain. Especially when it came to settling disputes among the men, he always listened to both sides of the story.

"You little brat! You did that on purpose." Bok Choy yelled. Lian had been carrying a bucket of water with which to swab the deck but she had tripped on a rope that was out of place and had spilled its contents all over the now irate pirate.

"No I didn't! I am sorry it was an accident."

The first mate grabbed the front of her shirt, "well I don't believe you. What the hell is there to trip over?"

Sao approached the two of them before Bok could do any harm, "what is the problem here Bok Choy?"

"The little wretch spilled water all over me on purpose."

"Lian what have you to say about this accusation?"

"I never did it sir, least ways not on purpose. I tripped on a rope and the bucket flew out of my hands." She explained gesturing to the rope in question. So the dispute was settled, though Bok Choy did not seem satisfied.

Lian was still somewhat paranoid about Darmani and every time they made port in Singapore the girl stuck to Sao like a barnacle. Sao too it seemed had a feeling that they were not yet rid of the murderous pirate.

Lian adjusted quickly to her new life for she had always loved the sea. She now had weapons training with Sao Feng and was leaning sea faring and sea craft from everyone else.

One night after they had made port in Singapore Lian was sleeping as usual on her cot in the captain's cabin. At first she could not figure out what had caused her to wake up. Then she heard muffled movements by the door of the cabin and hushed voices.

"Quiet," she knew that voice, she had feared it ever since she had joined Sao's crew, "You will wake the child and then we will never finish this."

So they were here for her. But they did not move towards Lian's cot. First they crept towards the captain's bed. Immediately the child realized Darmani's plan and leapt into action. She seized one of her daggers and bounded across the cabin leaping on to one of the four men's backs forcing his head back and quickly slitting his throat. Unfortunately he made a gurgeling noise and Darmani turned to see the girl struggling out from under the body, which had tumbled back on top of her.

"Well, well, well look what we have here boys." Darmani quipped still quiet.

The girl had no such qualms about being heard, "you yeasty cod piece I'll cut your liver out, you treacherous sea snake!" she would have continued to shout rousing the whole ship but at a motion from Darmani one of his men leapt forward to cover her mouth, restraining the girl by wrapping his free arm around her chest pinning her arms to her sides and lifting her off the ground. Lian struggled as best she could but it was no use he was too strong for her. Darmani smirked at her efforts and turned back to the captain who, luckily for Darmani, was still sleeping. The large man raised a dagger and plunged it down. Lian screamed through her captor's hand, then there was clash of metal on metal. Apparently Sao _**was**_ awake and he had and unsheathed sword. Darmani was so surprised that he dropped his dagger. Sao took advantage of this situation and leveled his cutlass at Darmani's throat.

"I thought I might have to deal with some ill conceived plan on your part Darmani!" the captain glanced at the man holding Lian, "release her or your captain will not live to see another sunrise." The man obeyed, sort of, he dropped Lian so suddenly that she fell to the floor. However she recovered quickly jumping to her feet.

"So you are trying to kill me for the girl." It was not a question.

"All you had to do was give me the kid Feng and it never would have come to this."

Sao scoffed at this statement, " and hand her over to the man who killed her family in cold blood? I think not!" he pressed his cutlass more firmly to Darmani's throat.

"You aren't going to kill me Feng. I know, you and I would rather avoid violence all together. Give me the girl and I will never bother you again. I would treat her well, it would be in my best interest to treat her well." Darmani was still trying to talk his way out of this.

"You are right Darmani … _I_ am not going to kill you. There is only one person in this room that has the right to that privilege." The largely built captain paled slightly when he heard this, "Lian if you want your revenge now is the time."

The girl nodded silently and came forward pulling out one of her daggers. She was nervous, this would be the first man she would consciously kill. It was fitting that it should be _**this**_ man. The girl had seen the crew kill before, they told her it got easier as time went on but the first was always the hardest. Lian had reached her parents' killer now. Her heart was like a wild animal trying to smash through the cage of her ribs, she was sure that every pirate in the room heard it. Then an image flashed in her mind of her father with Darmani's cutlass through his stomach urging her to run. The child's eyes filled with fire as she looked up at Darmani and any doubts he had about her ability to kill him vanished.

More memories flashed through her mind. Her sister, Amaya, sixteen and engaged to marry her childhood sweetheart, tortured and killed her screams echoed in the girls head. Her younger brother slain before her mother's very eyes. Darmani's men raping and destroying her mother. She and her father had been forced to watch it all and yet her family had still defended her with their last breaths.

Lian killed him. How she was later not exactly sure all she remembered was the pain and the sorrow and the anger and then there was blood. It was everywhere. The girl had somehow cut the man's jugular and she had been sprayed with blood. The smell of the fluid made her dizzy. She heard Sao explaining to someone how the body was to be taken care of. Then he took the dazed, stunned girl's hand and led her off the ship to his bathhouse where some of the women who followed the captain helped clean the young pirate up.

Surprisingly the girl was not overly traumatized by the fact that she had killed a man. Lian was back on the ship the next day working as usual, earning her respect from many of the men. There was a new seriousness to the girl's manner for a few days but otherwise she suffered no ill effects. After all the man had been worse than any pirate ever in existence. He had killed a child no older than four!

Now that Lian was assured of no one trying to take her from her new home she was much more open and not as shy. Word spread rather quickly of Sao Feng's young prodigy. There were not many people, pirates or otherwise, who would dare get on captain Feng's bad side.

Two years passed and Lian turned ten. She was walking the streets of a harbor town where they had put in for supplies; she had not paid attention to its name. The girl had been entertaining herself by picking a few pockets on the main street and was now on her way back to the ship. She saw a disturbance in an ally way. Four boys of about sixteen were circled around another boy of about thirteen, who had had the sense to get a wall to his back. They were beating him badly.

"That will teach you to steal my purse you little street rat!" one of the older boys growled as he hit the smaller boy hard in the stomach. Lian could tell by the younger boy's clothes that he was poor. He was extremely scrawny but looked to have some good muscle on him. Lian made her decision. She could not just stand there and watch him be beaten to a pulp, if Sao had not taken her in that could have been her.

"Hey!" she called out, they turned to look at her, "why don't you pick on some one your own size!"

"This isn't any of your business brat so get lost." Said the boy who was seemingly in charge.

Lian narrowed her eyes standing as tall as she could she took a fighting stance, "I said leave him alone."

"Usually we don't beat on little girls but today I think that we can make an exception. Maybe that will teach you to mind your own business."

With that two of the boys came at her. One tried to grab but she ducked. Using her leg she swept his feet out from under him and sent the other sprawling with a sidekick. A third boy came straight at her from the left, she rolled her eyes and doubled him over with a round house to the stomach. The one she had knocked on to his rear end grabbed her from behind. With surprisingly little effort she flipped him over her shoulder. Boy number two tried to punch her. She quickly blocked and grabbing his wrist twisted his arm behind his back and forcing him into submission.

"Let him go," she had not even broken a sweat, "or I will break your friends arm." She called as she put slightly more pressure on the boys arm, he groaned in pain.

"Let's get out of here!" said the boy she had kicked in the gut. They all hightailed it out of there, even the leader. Lian let go of her captive and he followed the others. The young pirate now turned to the thirteen year old.

"Are you alright?" she asked hoping he wouldn't be angry that she had defended him; boys could be weird that way. He just nodded, "what's your name?"

"Liam, I am Liam." He murmured just loud enough for her to hear.

"A little shy huh?" she pondered a loud. She could see that Liam had potential but she needed him to trust her first. He had to get off the streets she could tell that he probably wouldn't survive on his own. Then she got an idea, "hey Liam you wanna get something to eat? You look like you could use it." He nodded eagerly. They walked down the main street together. Lian bought two small loaves of bread, some cheese and a skin of water with the allowance Sao had started giving her. Then the two children sat on the curb and talked as they ate. Lian did most of the talking she told him all about her life. She left out that she had killed Darmani, for now. Sao's apprentice asked Liam if he wanted to come with her to talk to the captain about maybe getting the boy a job on ship. Liam agreed and they set off for the docks. When they reached the ship Bok Choy was standing guard.

'_Oh boy,_' Lian thought, '_this could be trouble._'

"Where do you think you are going brat?" Choy growled.

Lian rolled her eyes, "on board obviously." She replied and tried to move forward but the first mate shoved her back.

"Not with that urchin you aren't, if you go aboard he stays here."

She scowled, "he is not an urchin or are you too barnacle brained to realize that an urchin is a round spinney ball that lives on the bottom of the sea! Besides I need to talk to the captain about him so get out of my way."

"Well the captain ain't here just no little Miss pretentious so you will just have to wait." Choy finished with a smug look on his face.

Lian waited for two whole hours until Sao Feng returned. Little did she know many members of the crew had seen what had transpired between the girl and Bok Choy. Her conviction to stay by her new friend elevated her in many esteems that day. Lian used the time to become better acquainted with Liam. The more she talked the more he seemed to trust her because he began to open up a bit. His mother had disappeared when he was six and he had never known his father. Everyone had abused him as a street rat except for one woman named Brigid, an Irish woman who could speak fluent mandarin. She had even taken care of him once when he had had a fever. She was the closest thing he had ever had to a mother. Brigid had died just before he had twelve, she did not have much that would not be repossessed but what she did have she had left to him. Liam had sold most of it out of necessity. Except for one pendant, which he had kept so that he would never forget her kindness. At this point he pulled it out to show Lian. Though he did not know it the pendant was a Celtic cross from his guardian's homeland with a small round piece of amber in the center, it was made of good silver and had a crisscross knot design on the arms of the cross. Lian studied the boy for a moment. Then she began to teach him some simple ways that he could defend himself. If Sao did not take the boy on at least he would know how to defend himself better than before. Lian was busy explaining a basic hand block and did not notice at first when Sao Feng came up behind her.

"Lian why are you not on the ship?" surely she could instruct her new friend aboard the ship.

"Captain Feng sir," she replied with a respectful bow," Bok Choy would not let Liam aboard so I remained here with my friend."

Sao raised an eyebrow and turned to his first mate, "and what is your objection to the boy?"

"Captain he is a street rat. I would rather eat a blowfish than let him on board with out supervision!"

"You do not trust Lian to keep the boy in line? She is my apprentice after all." Choy knew he was on dangerous ground; he would have to be careful with his answer.

"She is a scrawny little girl, captain, even malnourished that boy is bigger and probably stronger than her."

Lian's pride flared at that, "I'll have you know that I beat up three sixteen year olds with my bare hands not three and a half hours ago!" Sao gave her a look that said 'let me handle this' but she had to add, "and I am not_** that**_ scrawny."

Eventually Lian did get to talk to Sao about Liam. The captain agreed that indeed the boy had potential. So the crew took on a secondary cabin boy, Over time Liam and Lian became the beast of friends and virtually inseparable, except when duty called for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Okay end of chapter two. I hope you guys liked it. Let me know if Lian is realistic as a character and any feed back on my fight scene would be much appreciated as it is my first one ever. If Sao Feng seems a little out of character that is because I am showing a side of him that people rarely get to see...in my world any way.**

**Dracula: you for got your disclaimer... you don't own anything from Pirates remember?**

**KT: You are a jerk! what the heck are you doing here? go back to my Van Helsing fics where you belong!**

**Dracula: I am bored there. pouts You haven't done any work on them in ages.**

**KT: that's your fault for not inspiring me and there fore giving me massive writter's block. Now Git!!**

**Dracula slouches off 'Kay guys you know the drill! Review. I will try to update soon but I am starting my first year of University soon and it might take a while.**

**Peace out**

**Kairi's-twin **


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**A/N: Gah! I am soo sorry about my lateness! First year Uni and Writer's Block are my only explanaition. and they aren't very good. Any ways now you will finally get the third Chapter of Lian's Tale.**

**Jack: When do I come in luv?**

**KT: Not for a couple of Chapters yet, why are you here? If you are trying to annoy me to get in the story sooner you can't !**

**Jack: (pouts) Why not?**

**KT: because you just can't! that's not how the story works! Any way I do not own anything from pirates of the Caribbean. Except for Liam, Lian, and Bok Choy, and all other Original characters. If you wish to use them please ask. now on with the chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Trouble Starts

Ten years have come and gone since Liam joined Sao Feng. Lian has become a legend among pirates and a valuable asset to captain Feng as a bodyguard and all out warrior. She still tended to pick pockets from time to time, no matter how often her captain told her that it was beneath her. She enjoyed the challenge of particularly difficult ones.

Sometimes Lian would be sent out as a scout for new recruits. Like tonight, she leaned against the back wall of the Viridian Dragon searching for able-bodied replacements for the four men they had lost two weeks ago. Her Azure eyes scanned the common room. There were a few viable options here but no one really jumped out at her. However all she needed were reliable sailors who could handle a sword reasonably well. She saw Tai Wong pull a prostitute by the name of Rosie Nell into his lap, Lian smiled as the woman slapped him playfully. She returned to her perusal of the inn's common room. She noticed a small group of Englishmen watching her from a short distance away. As she made eye contact the youngest spoke to his companions and began to walk towards Lian. She stiffened momentarily. Warily she watched the young man approach. He was not much older than Lian with out of control, curly, red hair and sharp green eyes. He stopped a few feet from her and grinned.

"Me and my mates was wonderin' if we coul' entice yeh the have a drink wiv' us."

Lian toyed with the idea of pretending not to speak English and discarded it, "I do not drink on duty." Was her reply.

"We won't tell any'ne if yeh don't." he winked.

Lian blinked, this man was flirting with her. She shifted so that her sword was visible, "I am not a prostitute."

"Naw, thought never cross'd me mind. Jus' figur'd a pretty little thin' li'e you migh' fancy a drink an' some good comp'ny."

For all that Lian was still wary if these Englishmen proved to be good seamen and spoke Chinese, they might very well make good additions to the crew. Besides one drink couldn't hurt. After all she could out drink Tia Wong and that was saying something. One of the Englishmen got the drinks and they toasted. As it happened they all spoke very good Chinese and she asked if they would meet with her captain the next day to get work on ship. They eagerly agreed.

Not long after that Lian left the Viridian Dragon. The streets were fairly dark now and pretty empty. Suddenly a sickly dizziness filled the young pirate's head. What was going on? She wondered. She had only had one drink and the world was spinning. Her knees felt weak as someone grabbed her arm. Lian felt her sword cut flesh as she lashed out. A gurgling noise was heard telling her that she had cut someone's throat. After this she was easily disarmed though she tried to fight them off. Her weakness intensified as whatever drug had been in her drink took its course. Lian lost the feeling in her limbs as the edges of her vision became increasingly dark. Then the girl knew no more.

Liam had finished his duties on ship for the night. He headed towards the Viridian Dragon where he knew Lian always did her scouting. As he approached the inn from the opposite side of the street Liam froze. Lian was being attacked! He looked his friend over in about three seconds, he could see no injuries on her. Liam watched frozen as, vastly out number his _sister_ tried to defend herself. Something was wrong though, Lian's reaction time was far too slow. Then it hit him, his friend was _**not**_ being attacked. She was being Abducted! How these men had managed to drug the woman the boy had no idea, to tell the truth he didn't care at the moment. Liam's mind was in turmoil. On the one hand he could follow these men and see where they were taking his friend. However if he were caught no one might realize that Lian was missing until it was too late. He could also run to Captain Feng, but then he wouldn't know where his friend was. Just then he noticed Tai Wong walk out of the Viridian Dragon. Liam caught his attention with a wave. Then using hand signals he directed the older sailor's attention to Lian's abductors. The skinny Chinaman discreetly nodded and slipped off to follow the kidnappers. At once Liam turned and ran to the place where he knew Sao Feng was meeting with one of his most successful captains. They were discussing the situation that was arising with the East Indian Trading Company.

Liam reached the bathhouse in record time. Of course it was not just a bathhouse. It was also an armory, infirmary, living quarters, and head quarters. Sao Feng had several such 'Bath houses' throughout Singapore. Liam almost groaned when he saw who Captain Feng had had posted as the door guard fro this meeting. He really did not want to deal with the cantankerous, unfriendly first mate. However Liam knew that the only way he was getting in to speak with the Captain was through Bok Choy.

"I need to speak to the captain." The young man demanded trying to sound confident and calm.

The man's customary sneer encroached on his face, "the captain is in a very important meeting. Not to be disturbed."

Liam began to lose his composure, "I realize that!" he shouted, "I would not interrupt if it was not necessary! We must hurry or it may be too late."

"I'm not falling for that. Whatever you have to tell him can't be that important. It can wait until Sao Feng is finished his meeting with Yun Sung."

"Lian could be dead by then!" the former cabin boy yelled throwing his hands in the air and mentally cursing the first mate for the stubborn ass that he was.

Having heard the commotion Sao Feng opened the meeting room door, ignoring Bok Choy he spoke directly to Liam, "What has happened to Lian he demanded motioning the boy into the room. Liam immediately obeyed his captain's silent command. He explained the situation quickly and consicely as he had been taught Sao Feng had no patience for those who spoke uselessly. While they waited for Tia Wong to report the captain concluded his meeting.

Whispers… Lian Floated ins a dark veil all she heard was whispers. She felt muffled. The woman tried to focus but her mind slipped and the black fog continued to smother her mind.

"How much longer will Jermyn make us wait? Every day we stay in this warren increases the chance that they will find her." The voice was strangely familiar to Lian. Another familiar British voice replied to the first.

"This 'ole bui'ness don' sit righ' wi' me. This be under 'anded even fer us. Is any o' this worth the wrath o' Sao Feng?"

Light began to filter through the black fog in her head. A moan escaped her lips and she cursed this in her head at this show of weakness. Then the fog evaporated more quickly and her eyes snapped open. Immediately Lian was on her feet and reaching for her sword, only to discover that it was not there. Her stomach dropped as she took in the cage that surrounded her. Lightening struck in her eyes as her furry erupted. Fluent curses flew from her lips as she saw the men from the Viridian Dragon on guard. The four she had spoken to cringed and refused to look her in the eye. Many of the others laughed.

An hour later another group of Englishmen came down the stairs and through the only door in the room. Lian was pacing her cage and glaring at everyone who entered. The moment he entered it was obvious who the leader was. Jermyn was tall with slightly longer than shoulder length hair that was black as pitch and tied back in a horsetail at the nape of his neck. His facial structure was sharp, Razor thin nose and cheekbones that seemed on the verge of slicing through his skin. Cold blue eyes so dark that they seemed black bore into the sky blue of Lian's. She continued to pace her cage her eyes never leaving his, they conveyed the depth of her rage far better than any word in any language ever could.

"Look at her Chales!" Jermyn breathed almost rapturously his eyes alight with fiendish delight, "Lian Feng, the 'Tigress of Singapore'. How easy it is to see where the name came from." He practically purred, "And now she is mine."

'_So,_' Lian thought, "_this is a kidnapping to try and press gang me into joining his crew._' Her eyes narrowed, "You will not get away with this." She growled.

"You think that your captain will save you?" he laughed, "You are quite mistaken my dear child." She gritted her teeth at the endearment, she did not appreciate being patronized.

"Release me now and I may be able to convince Captain Feng to go easy on you all."

"Sao Feng is no threat to us!" This declaration was met by general unease from his crewmembers, they did not seem so sure as their leader about this, "He will never find this little nest of ours. Even your friend who tried to follow you could not…"

"If you have harmed any -" she began.

"Never fear, no one has been hurt my men simply gave him the slip." Jermyn assured her with a benevolent smile, "Now Lian, will you join my crew nicely? Or will I have to bind you to us?"

"Nothing you could possibly say would ever tempt me to join your crew. My allegiance is to Sao Feng alone!" she growled fiercely. He smiled an evil, secretive smile, "We shall see about that my dear, we shall see."

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter three. Lian is in trouble again! Will Sao Feng and Liam find her in time? Will Jermyn win? you'll just have to wait and find out.**

**Jack: when do I come in luv?  
**

**KT: not for a couple of chapters yet. two chapters at least. maybe three.**

**Jack: *sulks* how can you deny me fans for so long.**

**KT: they will live and it will only make it better when you actually do show up. Anyways guys REVIEW!!!!**

**Peace out!**

**Kairi's Twin  
**


End file.
